1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automatic teller machines (ATMs) and specifically to client transactions on ATMs. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for enhancing customer transactions at ATMs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated teller machines (“ATM”) are well known and widely utilized in the banking industry. ATMs are utilized by customers to carry out banking transactions, such as cash dispensing, receipt of deposits, transfer of funds between accounts, and account balance inquiries. The type of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by hardware and programming capabilities of the particular ATM as well as the support provided by the banking institution's computer system.
Today, virtually all banking institutions offer customers the ability to conduct a limited number of electronic transactions either from a local ATM located on-site at the institution's branch office, or from a remote ATM of an affiliated institution. When these transactions are completed, ATMs typically provide customers with a printed receipt indicating the particulars of the transactions conducted at the machine.
The information printed on current ATM receipts is very limited. For example, with some ATMs, the customer's receipt may only provide the date of the transaction, the amount of the transaction, and perhaps an ending balance for the corresponding account. Customers today tend to have a bit more savvy and often desire to have more information than is provided by current ATMs. Each customer also has different needs.
With conventional ATMs, customers have to go into the banking institution or access their backing accounts/record online or via an automated phone service. The present invention realizes that each customer is unique and has specific alerts that he/she may desire to receive during completion of an ATM transaction. The present invention also recognizes that it would be desirable to enable a customer to identify/select and receive specific alerts, which the customer wishes to be provided during completion of an ATM transaction. These and other benefits are provided by the invention described herein.